Deadly Lust
by Athena Sage
Summary: Recent Strigoi attacks leave the academy unsettled and when three new guardians come to protect Lissa, tragedy occurs. Calla gets taken and turned. What will happen? This story is up for ADOPTION.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, I hope you will enjoy this chapter (it's kinda short). All con criticism is welcome! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I own the VA series, but sadly I don't…**

**Rose's POV:**

"Rose, come here," Lissa called Rose over to the table. "These three new guardians are arriving due to the recent Strigoi attacks." She pointed at three pictures fanned out on her desk. "Hey guys," Rose turned to face a smiling Christian Ozera. "Christian, you're supposed to be in class," Lissa moaned, she hated it when Christian gave up his studies to visit her. "Only to see my Queen," Christian gave a sarcastic tone to his voice that made Rose roll her eyes. Lissa nudged Christian in the stomach and he grinned like a fool.

"Hey, who are those people, they look… kind of young." "Exactly," came Lissa's answer. "Even though I need more protection, they don't need to take these poor kids." Even with no bond, Rose could see the pity in Lissa's eyes. "Don't worry, they'll be fine," Rose assured Lissa. Lissa smiled again, the smile that Rose loved to see on her face. "Ok," Lissa's answer came.

Lissa stood up and stretched, just then, the door opened. Rose sprang into battle mode, stake in hand, body poised like a cat, ready to leap.

**Thanks for reading. Please follow and review. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, thanks for all your reviews. I know my last chapter was not impressive, anyhow, pls R&R for now. If you like it, then follow.**

**Disclaimer: One day VA will belong to me, but for now, it belongs to auntie Richelle.**

Rose stood there, stake poised at her chest, muscles trembling with adrenaline. _Be ready for anything Rose, _she told herself. _Anything at all. _Instinctively, she pushed Christian and Lissa behind her. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Christian lighting a ball of fire in his hand. With the recent attacks, they could not be sure of what it was.

The footsteps thudded on the marble floor. Every second was agonizingly painful. Lissa was panting heavily and Christian had doused the flame in his hand, careful not to waste us energy. The current guardian protocol was to knock on the door and say their full name and ID before being allowed to enter. Almost every royalty now had two to three guardians. Lissa had plenty, but you never knew when a Strigoi could sneak in.

Rose would have honestly thought that it was just another guardian by the sound of the heavy footsteps. But in this case, you could never know whether the person outside the door was a foe toying with you or a friend. There was a knock on the door. "Who is there?" Rose asked warily, not wanting to move from her stance. "It's me Roza." Rose relaxed, she knew exactly who it was. Dimitri.

Rose could visually see Christian and Lissa ease up too. "Come in," Rose tried to sound formal for the sake of the other patrolling guardians. Love in this dangerous palace currently held no place. The door swung open and Dimitri stood there, smiling at Rose. She returned the smile and her female hormones stirred. As soon as the door closed, all the formalities never existed.

"Lissa, Christian," Dimitri greeted them warmly. "Dimitri," Lissa smiled warmly, "It's great to see you again. "Always a pleasure." Rose was sure that Christian was being sarcastic. Dimitri frowned, "Christian aren't you supposed to be in class?" He asked with a voice sugarcoated by suspicion. Christian grinned, "Making a little time for my lady." He gave a graceful bow and Lissa shook her head as she giggled. "Christian," she whined, and we all burst out in laughter. Even though the war outside raged on, there was always a time for friends.

Christian, Lissa, Dimitri and Rose had grown closer over the days. They learnt more things about each other in Dimitri and Christian's case and Rose and Lissa had grown closer. Eddie was now Adrian Ivashkov's personal guardian and Rose felt sad thinking about him. Dimitri was Christian's but Christian always tried to sneak away from him during class hours as there were 8 guardians out of each Moroi's class of forty and it was more than enough to take on a few Strigoi.

Then again, the Strigoi numbers were missing and guardians had had been attack were going missing, with no bodies found. Sad, but true. More guardians graduated early to replenish the numbers. Lissa showed Dimitri the three new guardians and he nodded. Christian whispered something to Dimitri that was inaudible to Rose and they both walked out of the room. "Where are they going?" Rose asked Lissa. "Back to class," Lissa answered without looking up from the papers that she was sorting out.

"Hello Rose," a cold, voice sounded from behind Rose. Rose whipped around with staggering speed, stake already in hand. The sight that beheld her eyes made her heart freeze. It was a Strigoi, a friend.

**I'm not great like Shakespeare or anything but pls R&R and I would be most grateful if you follow! Will update soon.**


	3. Up for ADOPTION

Hi guys,

Sorry to inform you but I am putting this story up for adoption. If any of you guys wish to adopt this story, please PM me or post a review for this chapter. Once again, I am really sorry.

Thank you!

Athena Sage.


End file.
